


【燐ニキ】电车痴汉杀人事件

by Tai_savua



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tai_savua/pseuds/Tai_savua
Relationships: 燐ニキ
Kudos: 13





	【燐ニキ】电车痴汉杀人事件

“听说了吗？昨天的杀人事件。”

“是那个啊，犯人今天早上已经被抓了吧。”

人流高峰期的电车里人与人间的距离几乎不过指宽，椎名ニキ呼吸着车厢内冰冷浑浊的空气，汗水发酵的气味让人感到头脑昏沉，他身前的玻璃门倒映出了一张模糊的有些疲惫的脸。他有些胆怯地瑟缩了一下，想要躲开身后的人的触碰。

“会被判处死刑吗？”

“会吧，在杀人之前他就是个惯犯呢。”

碰触并没有因为他的躲避而减少，冰凉的指尖探入了宽大的训练服，有一下没一下地在他腰侧画圈。灼热的空气喷洒在他的颈侧，身后的男人的犬齿轻轻地压在他的颈动脉上，带来轻微的刺痛感。

鼻尖传来女人的香水味，来自站在他们身边的职业装女性，脂粉味沉闷的底调中混杂着糖果的腻味，他无端地感到有些恐惧，手肘往后抵了抵男人的腹部。

“昨天死的是男人吧，听说他倒下的时候生理反应都还没有消下来。”

“我今天在网络上看到有不少人匿名说凶手也骚扰过他们，不过杀人还是第一次呢。”

“真是奇怪啊，他在对方起反应的那一刻突然捅伤对方。”

男人的手从他的上衣里抽了出来，他来不及松一口气，又感到自己的臀部正被人隔着衣料不轻不重地捏着，指尖陷入了软肉之中，有意无意地擦过隐秘的夹缝处。那只手又把玩了他的臀肉许久，悄然移到了他身后的入口处，依旧是在那里画圈，椎名ニキ忍不住轻颤起来，想要开口阻拦对方的下一步动作，对方却抓紧时机在入口处重重地按了一下，一小节手指隔了薄薄两层衣料探入了他的身体内部。

椎名ニキ猛地伸出手握住对方的手腕：“り、燐音くん！”

耳边传来几声尖利的笑声，天城燐音放下了手部的动作。椎名ニキ感到自己的两颊有些发烫，天城燐音的嘴唇摩挲着他的脸侧，然后，轻轻地咬了一口。

电车恰好驶到了他们的站点，椎名ニキ扯了扯天城燐音的衣角，电车门关上的最后一刻，他听到了电车里的闲聊的模糊的结尾。

“......那个杀人犯是那个吧，那种杀人取乐的。”

“啊...是像那种变态呢。”

他想着，如果他和天城燐音没有毕业的话，现在还正在为即将到来的期末考和夏休感到苦恼和喜悦吧。黄昏的暖风有一种干燥的凉意，翻动着他与天城燐音的衣角，他走在路上，把一颗石子踢入了路旁的野花之中。

他回家后顺手打开了电视，然后才走进厨房开始准备晚饭。天城燐音从背后环住了他，不安分的手再次伸入了他的衣物之间，乳尖被人掐得方挺起，又被有些粗暴地摁压入柔软的乳肉之中。

他身后的入口被人用手指彻底地扩开了，雪白的臀像是两瓣熟烂的果肉一般显出淡淡的粉色，依稀可见人把玩过后留下的指痕，他颤着双手关上了灶台的火焰，小口喘气着适应天城燐音进入他身体的部位。

天城燐音托着他的臀部，让他挂在自己身上，抱着他走到了客厅。客厅里他才打开的电视正在播报晚间新闻，依旧是电车里被人谈论过的杀人事件，被模糊处理后的男尸半褪着衣裤倒在电车门前，血液流满了照片里的地面。

死刑。

新闻主持人说这次的电车痴汉杀人犯应当被被处以死刑。

是的，诸多律法人士也认为他应被判处死刑。

主持人的搭档如此说到。

椎名ニキ瘫软着依靠在天城燐音的胸膛上，他的身量较对方单薄，天城燐音恰好能把他抱在怀里。夕晖里天城燐音的发尾镀上了璀璨的金红配色，艳丽的红色像是血一样在他的眼底燃烧。

天城燐音低头吻住他的嘴唇，他闭上眼，感受着体内涌入冰凉液体的饱胀感。


End file.
